


Gangster

by DragonOfKirkwall



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfKirkwall/pseuds/DragonOfKirkwall
Summary: Regardless of the words they shared earlier, that night Shana found herself meeting him once again. His knowing smirk almost made her turn around. Almost. It said all the things she knew he was thinking: you can’t resist me; one of these days you’ll be mine.





	Gangster

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Suicide Squad last night and got re-obsessed with the song "Gangsta" by Kehlani. And for some reason this pairing wouldn't leave me alone, so have this weird little one I never expected to love so much.
> 
> It's a little adult, but not quite 18+. Adult themes are very vaguely mentioned, but still present.
> 
> -originally posted on the Helix Waltz Fanfic Facebook page-

“It’s 500 this month.” the thug grunted as the shopkeeper handed over the money. He grimaced.

“That’s higher than the usual.”

The thug grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in close with a snarl on his lips. “That’s the thing about protection fees; when people need protecting, the price goes up.”

“There hasn’t been a single disappearance in this sector for the past three months!” the shopkeeper argued. The thug grinned, revealing a single gold incisor.

“Hence the protection fee.”

The debt was begrudgingly settled and then he was gone. Such was the world of the Finsel Slums. Someone had to protect them, at any cost. And it wasn’t cheap to run such an empire; Shana had people to pay for their services. She saw it as a necessary evil regardless of how her “subjects” felt about it.

People were going missing and no one outside of the slums gave a shit. Shana had tried, even found the one noble perhaps in all of Finsel who cared, but there was only so much the pretty little thing could do.

Shana wasn’t surprised when she began to see less and less of little Magda. The noble had tried, but Shana’s world was much darker than she had the stomach for.

The day was gone almost as quickly as it began and Shana found herself striding toward the alleyway three blocks from her base of operations.

She had a… meeting.

He was waiting for her, as always. She’d never managed to beat him there but she was always so busy. It wasn’t her fault.

He wasted no time; the moment she was safely in the darkness at his side, he was on her, dwarfing her with his body. No words were needed; they both had wants that were going to be satisfied that moment otherwise she never would have come.

His breath was hot against her neck as his body moved against her. She gasped and arched into him as his teeth scraped her flesh. One hand reached up to tangle in his dark hair. She wasted little time in pulling his mouth firmly against hers.

His tongue slipped between her parted lips and he used the hand not currently cradling her ass to grasp at her clothed breast.

He didn’t speak, though it didn’t surprise Shana. He never spoke during their moments together. She simply allowed herself to be lost in the moment briefly, the small vacuum they created where every pressure of her position no longer mattered.

It never lasted long, but for Shana it was enough.

The alley wall was cold against her back and once they finished, she found her legs as quickly as possible before stalking purposefully away from him. She could feel his eyes on her but like every other time they met, she never turned around.

“Ma’am.”

She nodded her head at the man who greeted her, opening the doors to the base for her.

Shana pushed aside the memories of him and tried to sleep that night. It wasn’t the first time since their… relationship started she found herself imagining him in her bed. At her side even.

Every King needed their Queen, right?

Though “King” was perhaps too generous; the nobles saw her as nothing more than a street lord playing pretend. Perhaps they were right even.

“There was another targeted hit against the Orens last night.” Shana’s second in command brought to the table the next morning. Shana massaged her temples in an attempt to remove the migraine she felt coming on.

“That’s the third time this week.”

“You asked to be kept informed. This is me keeping you informed.”

Shana shot him a look but didn’t respond. He’d always been a bit cheeky. “I’ll check with our intelligence, see if he dug anything up.”

Blackgloves was in the tavern as usual. He spent his days gambling enough there to drum up extra business for his casino each night. As one of her intelligence officers, it was her job to know what he was up to. It had nothing to do with… everything else.

Had she said such thoughts aloud, even Shana wouldn’t be able to believe herself.

“Seems a little early for one of our ‘meetings’.” Blackgloves’ silky voice held mirth as Shana slipped into the seat opposite of him. He played with a deck of cards in his hands, watching her with those eerie champagne-colored eyes of his. Shana fidgeted under his stare.

“The Oren camp was attacked again. Last time we spoke,” she gave him a pointed look which he returned with a raised eyebrow, “you mentioned you were looking into a lead already. Has that panned out yet?”

Business was always easy, even with Blackgloves. She was able to fall into a rhythm, not allow herself to get distracted.

It was when Blackgloves stopped talking business that she lost her bravado.

“Come see me tonight. At my house.” his voice was low and cocky as usual, but his eyes promised so much more than she usually got from their usual alleyway dalliances. He gently wrapped a strand of her silver hair around his index finger, watching her. He brought it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. A shiver ran down her spine at the prospect, but she had already refused to let herself get attached; she couldn’t.

“Once you have something useful for me, you know where I’ll be.” she responded curtly, glancing off of his request. He watched her with that infuriating smirk of his as she left the tavern.

Once outside, she leaned against the wall of the tavern, grasping for purchase. She was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. He affected her far too much. She needed to be careful.

Regardless of the words they shared earlier, that night Shana found herself meeting him once again. His knowing smirk almost made her turn around. Almost. It said all the things she knew he was thinking: you can’t resist me; one of these days you’ll be mine.

Perhaps he was right; their “meetings” had become much more frequent than when things had first started. He was supposed to just be a way to blow off steam. Running a slum wasn’t easy. Of course she’d need a distraction every now and then.

Shana wasn’t looking for love. Especially not with Blackgloves.

Gritting her teeth and she strode away from her current obsession, she made a promise. It was time to put on her big girl panties and be the King of the Slums.

When he sauntered into the “throne room” (really it was just a formality; being so short, it was easier to seem threatening if she was above them in some way) the next day, Shana kept her face blank. With a wave of her hand, the guards were gone and it was just the two of them. He raised an eyebrow at her, his smirk turning into a grin.

“Seems a little risky, but I’m game if you are.” he teased, undoing the buttons of his jacket and making a move to toss it aside. Shana held one of her hands up toward him and used the other to cover her blushing face.

“That’s not why I called you here.” she hissed, swallowing hard after realizing how tiny her voice sounded. She cleared it once then twice before meeting his eyes. Blackgloves had already fixed his coat and was watching her.

“Please, do enlighten me.”

“People are saying I am too weak to run an empire,” she stated. “I’m just one person, a little girl no less. How could someone like me be King?”

“I do believe I am the last person to ever describe you as a ‘little girl’.”

Shana ignored him.

“I’ve heard the rumors, that I’ve gone soft. Perhaps I’d be better suited as ‘Queen’ and let someone stronger take over my title.” she said. Blackgloves blinked several times, his eyes screwing up with confusion.

“Are you asking me to be your—”

“No.” she interrupted. “Never. I am King and I know that you’ve been slowing gaining power with your casino. You want my title.”

“Shana—”

“My mind is made up.” she interrupted again. “You have til next sunrise to get out of my city or I will drive you out myself.”

Blackgloves look darkened. “This is my city too, ‘little girl’. And I do believe I’ve been in the game a bit longer than you have.”

“I will not be repeating myself. You are seen as a rival power and you must go if I am to keep my stake of the slums,” she said. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest but she soldiered on. “These people need me; I’m the only one doing anything for them.”

“We’ve done a good job together so far.” he shot back.

“I’ve told you my decision. Take heart; I could have simply killed you the moment you walked in here.”

There was a long moment of silence where Shana sat fidgeting in her place of authority above him. She wondered if she would need to call in some of her people to remove him. Finally, he spoke.

“Careful, my little dove, or you’ll find that crown atop your head is much heavier than you imagined.” Blackgloves watched her with lidded eyes as he spoke. Shana gritted her teeth but said nothing, simply angling her body more comfortably on her throne.

She refused to watch him as he stalked out of the room. Power wasn’t free; she had long ago accepted that. People would need to be stepped on to climb upwards and Blackgloves was no different.

“It’s just business.” she called after him. His answering chuckle said more than the words that followed:

“It always was.”

And then she was alone. She simply built that wall around her heart higher and called in the next order of business. Shana had a slum to run after all.


End file.
